Tout reste à faire
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Heero a quelque soucis avec la gestion de ses sentiments... Et ça lui retombe sur le poils ! Heureusement que... Je dirais pas qui dans le résumé Est là ! Genre KAWAI !


**Nom** : Tout reste à faire… (C'est très vrai… Je n'ai pas commencé la fic LOLLLLL Non, je l'appelle pas comme ça pour ça, je plaisante LOLLLLLL)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Couple** : 1 + ? Vous verrez bien !

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, angst, Heero philosophe, songfic(Chanson de Kyo « Tout reste à faire »), délire Yuyien, là ou il n'y a pas à délirer… Ca peut être un prélude du Heero/ ?? qu'on voit dans Going under. (Ceux qui l'ont lu doivent savoir qui est donc l'heureux élu de Heero !)

**Disclaimer** : Ni les G-boys, ni la chanson ne m'appartiennent.

Petite remise en forme à l'occasion d'un rajout d'un passage, en hommage à l'un des personnages principaux et que je n'ai pas honoré comme j'aurais du : le rat !!

Bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**TOUT RESTE A FAIRE**

TTT

_On a construit des murailles privées de lumière _

TTT

TTT Pov Heero TTT

On a tous des barrières… Un masque. Pour nous protéger. Des autres, des événements. Moi, mon impassibilité, ma froideur, le Soldat Parfait. Duo, le blagueur que rien ne semble atteindre et toujours de bonne humeur, optimiste. Trowa, une sorte d'impassibilité aussi… Mais pas aussi froide que la mienne. Wufei, sa solitude et son attitude digne, comme un dragon. Quatre, sa gentillesse et son apparence d'ange.

Mais ces barrières peuvent parfois devenir des obstacles. Insurmontables, parfois. Comme pour moi. J'ai tellement caché mes sentiments que j'ai peur de les montrer et même de ressentir, alors je les rejette. (Pour une fois que je mets pas ça sur le dos de J, tiens… Ca change ! J : Tu es trop bonne. Moi : sort un flingue et le descend Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime bien !! Oups, je l'ai tué…'' Ben, c'est pas une grosse perte, de toute façon.) C'est dommage, car je rate des choses… Mais je n'y peux rien.

TTT

_Rêvé de jardins, de fleurs, l'ombre et la poussière _

TTT

On a tous des rêves… Je ne sais pas de quoi rêves les autres, mais ils doivent en avoir, puisque même moi, j'en ai. Je rêve de la paix, de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui me donnera la force de me séparer de mes barrières, d'être enfin heureux. Enfin, j'ai trouvé une de ces choses… La paix n'est pas encore là et je ne suis pas heureux, mais j'ai trouvé ce qui pourrait me donner le courage de vivre sans ces barrières, sauf que… J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, ni de la douleur, ni de tuer… Je n'ai peur de rien sauf d'une chose : de ressentir, d'exprimer mes sentiments et me montrer tel que je suis vraiment. C'est idiot, non ? Si Duo savait ça, il rigolerait bien, tiens.

TTT

_J'y ai fait quelques mondes, quelques endroits _

_Mon préféré est celui d'où je te vois _

TTT

Celui qui pourrait m'aider ne le sait pas… Je pourrais le lui faire savoir, sans avoir à ne rien lui dire. Il viendrait me voir, sans hésiter… Mais j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié. Quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup et que je considère comme mon père, Odin Lowe, m'a dit de suivre mes émotions, mais là, je n'y arrives pas. Il y a une différence, une énorme différence entre « suivre » ses émotions et les « ressentir ». Et c'est là que je bloque.

TTT Fin pov Heero TTT

TTT

_J'y ai mis tout mon cœur et tout mon savoir faire _

TTT

TTT Pov ?? TTT (GNARK GNARK GNARK !! Faut deviner... sadique)

Pourquoi refuses-tu me laisser sentir tes émotions, Heero ? (Vous avez du deviner, là… Non ?) J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien… Je le sens malgré tes barrières.

TTT

_Rassemblé tous mes efforts; l'horizon et la terre _

TTT

Je veux t'aider… Pas seulement parce que tu es mon ami, mais aussi, parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je tiens à toi. Pourtant j'essaie de te le faire savoir… Mais tu ne t'en rend pas compte. Je pourrais te le dire directement… Seulement je ne veux pas te faire peur, je sais que tu as du mal avec les sentiments. J'ai peur de la réponse, aussi… Peur de ta réaction.

TTT

_Et tu m'as vu une ou deux fois près de toi ramper  
Depuis tu ne m'as plus jamais regardé _

TTT

Je sais que tu as des difficultés avec les sentiments, car je les sens de temps en temps, quand tu abaisses tes barrières sans le vouloir. J'ai déjà sentis de la tendresse ou plus ?, de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'espoir, pendant ces courts moments. Tu refoules tes sentiments. Tu en a peur. Mais je ne sais pas comme t'aider… Ou plutôt, tu ne veux pas d'aide. Laisses-moi t'aider. S'il te plait…

TTT Fin du pov ?? TTT

TTT

_Tout reste à faire _

_Tout reste à faire_

TTT

TTT Pov Heero TTT

Je n'a pas pu m'échapper mais Lui, si. C'est tout ce que je voulais… Je voulais le protéger et j'ai réussis. Ca me rend heureux quelques part… Je dis bien quelques part, parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'être heureux, encore moins qu'avant. Je suis dans une cellule sombre et humide que je partage avec un rat énorme. Personnellement, il ne me dérange pas. S'il essaie de me mordre, je lui tords le cou et c'est tout. Duo aurait poussé un hurlement terrifiant. Il déteste les rats. Wufei l'aurait insulté et traité de rat sans honneur, à longueur de temps. (o0 LOLLLL) Quatre aurait été méfiant et se serait mit le plus loin possible de lui. Trowa aurait probablement essayé de faire ami-ami avec lui. (Bah, oui, il aime les animaux LOLLL imagine Trowa, le rat sur les genoux, à le caresser MDRRRRRR) La nourriture est absolument infecte… Enfin, quand ils ne m'oublient pas à l'heure de manger. J'ai droit à des interrogatoires tous les jours. Baka. Si ils pensent que c'est en me tapant dessus que je parlerais, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Enfin, je suis là depuis… 1 semaine. Hier, c'est Lady Une qui s'est chargée de l'interrogatoire. Elle m'a annoncée une nouvelle très instructive pour moi, mais dont je me contrefous, car je n'ai pas l'intention de parler pour autant. Ils vont me torturés ! Ne sont-ils pas hospitalier ?? Et ça fait une semaine aussi que je délire et raconte des conneries plus musclées que moi, dans mes pensées. Mais faut bien s'occuper. Je crois même que le rat m'a adopté. Je lui donne le reste de ce qui porte le nom de « nourriture » à chaque fois et maintenant, il dort contre moi. Il me tient chaud, au moins. Je crois que je l'ai adopté aussi. Je sais, je suis cinglé. En ce moment même, je suis allongé par terre dans un coin sombre et il est contre moi. Adorable petite bête. Elle pue, mais la cellule aussi, donc ça ne fait aucune différence. Je crois qu'ils ont mit ce rat dans la cellule pour me foutre la trouille, parce que je vois pas comment il aurait pu rentrer là, autrement !! Il fait 1 m de long avec une queue aussi longue, tout gris et des jolis petits yeux noirs qui luisent dans l'obscurité. Ils se sont plantés sur ce coup. Il ne fait absolument pas peur… De toute façon, on est de la même espèce puisque Oz dit que je suis de la vermine. C'est normal que je m'entende bien avec lui. C'est dingue mais ce rat est la créature vivante dont j'ai été le plus proche depuis la mort d'Odin. Quel constat, je vous jure… Ma vie sociale est étonnante et elle se sera améliorée dans une cellule, en plus !!

Oh, des bruits de pas, un rire sadique. Lady Une vient me chercher… Désolé, mon petit rat, mais ta bouillotte va devoir s'absenter un petit moment. Il n'est pas content. Ses moustaches sont basses et il me lance un regard noir. Je lui caresse une des oreilles et il me flaire la main, avant de s'éloigner. A plus, mon pote. (Là, il paraît vraiment cinglé MDR) On fait comme-ci de rien, en s'asseyant tranquille contre le mûr et la porte s'ouvre sur cette chère femme personnifiant le sadisme incarnée. Si seulement, je trouvais le moyen de m'échapper, mais c'est une base de haute sécurité, avec des portes blindés à codes, que j'ignore évidemment, et des soldats pour garder ces portes. Comme si elles avaient besoin d'être gardé… Et voilà la salle de torture et en plus, je visite en même temps, pour y aller. C'est cool. Hum… Joli table. On dirait une table d'autopsie. Mais ils ne me tueront pas, je le sais. Ils ont besoin de moi VIVANT. Quand je dis que j'ai peur de rien… Ou bien, est-ce de la folie ? Voilà un sujet qui mérite réflexion. Je suis attaché à une table métallique aussi amicale que Lady Une, alors que celle-ci affiche un sourire sadique. Vas-y, tortures-moi… Je m'en fous ! Ca fait mal, mais ça prouve que je suis vivant et ne comptez surtout pas sur moi, pour vous gratifier de mes hurlements, ozzies à la con. Et voilà le docteur fou, avec un instrument de torture… Il a bien la coiffure du savant fou ! Si je n'étais pas Heero Yuy, je me marrais, tiens… Je ferais péter un câble à Lady Une, comme ça. Solution à garder en réserve ! Aller, début de la séance… Super !

Une semaine de plus. Lady Une a failli faire une crise de nerf la dernière alors que je lui souriais alors que le docteur passait ses nerfs sur moi. C'est pratique de contrôler la douleur… J'ai mal partout, mais j'ai connu pire avec J. Il est pire que Lady Une et son savant fou, avec son entraînement. Mon compagnon rat est toujours avec moi et me soutient… J'adore ce rat. Je suis dans un état physique déplorable mais j'ai toujours le moral. Duo a peut-être raison. Je ne suis pas humain…' Par contre, je me demande quand j'arriverais à me barrer d'ici… Donnez-moi, une seule occasion et malgré que je sois physiquement épuisé, je pars de cette cellule, non sans avoir libéré mon ami le rat, pour qu'il foute la trouille au soldat. Aucun soldat n'ose entrer dans ma cellule et Lady Une non plus. Ils ont peur du rat ! Ca, c'est trop drôle.

Et merde. Retour à ma cellule, après une autre séance de torture. Je sais pourquoi j'avais un moral d'acier, maintenant ! Mes barrières… Elles retenaient mes fichus sentiments. Ils m'ont injectés je ne sais quoi, qui n'a pas eu l'effet désiré apparemment, vu leurs réactions, mais ça a malgré tout eu un effet… Détestable effet. Ca a fichu en l'air mes barrières !! Je n'aime pas ressentir des sentiments ! Je ne VEUX pas ressentir de sentiments !! Comme si j'avais besoin d'avoir peur, de douter de ce qui va se passer, de mes capacités et de m'inquiéter si je serais pas mort demain ou non !! Mon rat, mon ami rat… Je me planque dans mon coin, en boule et il vient me voir. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut me réconforter… Après réflexion, il sent plutôt bon, ce rat. Mon rat… Je le serre dans mes bras. Il me rassure et m'empêche de m'inquiéter. Je veux sortir d'ici… Je veux sortir d'ici et revoir Quatre !! Et merde ! Je chiale en pensant à lui, maintenant. Je veux le revoir ! Je ne veux pas mourir sans l'avoir revu !! Il me manque trop… Quatre… Quatre !! Je veux te voir !! Tu me manques…

TTT

_Et si tu viens éclairer mon âme quand j'en ai besoin  
Si tu viens desserrer les lames autour de mes mains _

TTT

Une semaine de plus, à nouveau… Les sentiments, quelle merde ! Je déprime, je suis désespéré et je n'arrive à me persuader que je vais sortir d'ici. Evidemment, je n'ai pas montré la différence à cette chienne de Lady Une, elle enrage de voir que je refuse de Cédé. Mais j'ai plus envie de me marrer, même si faire enrager Lady Une me fait un bien fou et m'aide à tenir. Si elle savait qu'elle m'aide à résister, elle serait verte !! Je pleure des heures entières en pensant à mon Quatre. Plus ça va, plus il me manque, plus je m'inquiète pour lui, plus j'ai peur de mourir, plus je ressens ma faiblesse physique, plus je suis désespéré, plus je pleure… C'est un cercle vicieux ! Les sentiments, ce sont des PLAIES !! Je reste collé à mon rat tout le temps, je ne mange même plus. Je lui laisse tout et il ne s'en plaint pas ! J'ai pas faim. Au moins, lui mange à sa faim… Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Voir Quatre et bousiller ces ozzies !! Ah oui, j'oubliais la colère, aussi. Je suis en colère contre Oz, pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Contre moi, car je me trouve minable. Contre le monde entier qui vivent dehors et libre alors que je pourris ici. Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais le droit d'être heureux, moi aussi ? Je voudrais être en paix avec moi-même seulement une fois… Et voilà, je pleure à nouveau… Je passe mon temps à ça ! Il est beau le Soldat Parfait !

……………………. Une alarme. Une alarme qui hurle « Ce sont des gundams !! »… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je souhaitais qu'ils viennent me chercher, parce que je ne me sens plus le courage de m'enfuir, mais je ne voulais pas espérer de ce côté-là. Ils sont venus ?? Ou c'est J qui les a envoyer me tuer. Non, ils auraient refusés. La dernière fois que J a osé dire ça quand l'un de nous a été pris, Quatre s'est mit à lui hurler dessus en disant que jamais ils n'abandonneraient un ami… Mais est-ce qu'ils me considèrent comme un ami ? Je n'ai rien fait pour ça. Absolument rien…

…………….. Des tirs dans le couloir ! Mon rat sursaute et va se planquer au loin. Je me redresse un peu. La porte qui s'ouvre… QUATRE ?? Non, ce n'est pas possible !!

TTT fin pov Heero TTT

Quatre : Heero !!

Heero : Quatre…

Quatre se précipita sur Heero, qui n'arrivait même pas à se relever.

Quatre : PAR ALLAH !! (Ca s'écrit comme ça ??) Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait ??

Heero : Quatre…

Quatre sentit que les barrières de Heero étaient HS et se dit que c'était ça qu'il avait sentit de bizarre chez lui. Il sentait tous les sentiments du japonais, de la joie, du soulagement et plein d'autres choses mais surtout de la peur. Il aida le pauvre Heero à se redresser et le serra contre lui, alors que l'autre s'accrochait à lui désespérément, des traces de larmes visibles sur les joues.

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Heero ! Ca va aller !

Heero : Quatre… Quatre… Quatre…

Wufei : Winner !! Dépêches-toi !

Quatre : Oui… AAAAAAAHHHH !!

Le blond venait d'apercevoir le rat, qui était terré dans un coin. Heero fit un signe de partir au rat, qui le regarda en remuant ses longues moustaches, avant d'obéir. Wufei fit un bond sur le côté en voyant le rat courir vers le couloir. Pendant que les deux autres étaient stupéfaits, Heero sourit en voyant son ami se sauver et essaya de se relever. Ce qui ramena Quatre à la réalité, qui aida le brun. Le rat les suivis à distances raisonnables jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis, faisant peur aux soldats qui se faisaient descendre comme des lapins. Une fois dehors, Heero et le rat se fixèrent quelques secondes, sous l'air ahuri de Quatre et Wufei, (Remarque, je les comprend… C'est surprenant !!) avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Les deux pilotes furent rappelés à l'ordre par Heero et ils s'enfuirent eux aussi. Ils piquèrent un véhicule ozzien et partir loin de la base, pendant que les autres, dans les gundams, détruisaient les derniers MS. Une fois loin de la base, Heero, complètement épuisé, crevé, à plat et HS physiquement et psychiquement, (C'est assez parlant, ça va ?'') se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Quatre qui le consola calmement en lui caressant les cheveux, tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, enfin en paix, calmé et rassuré, même avec des sentiments.

TTT

_Je pourrais t'expliquer la chute libre de mon choix  
Te montrer les couleurs qui ne vont pas _

TTT

Heero se réveilla dans un lit bien chaud et moelleux, tout propre (Lui, pas le lit. Le lit n'a aucune raison d'être sale.), ses blessures soignées, bien qu'elles lui fassent encore mal (on ne peut pas tout avoir, non plus) et Duo veillant sur lui, avec un air inquiet.

Duo : Heero !! Ca fait 3 jours que tu t'es pas réveillé ! On était mort d'inquiétude ! Est-ce que ça va ??

Heero : … Oui… Mieux… Je suis… Fatigué.

Duo : C'est normal, ça !! T'étais dans un état… Indescriptible. (Résumons : Blessé et pas qu'un peu, maigre, aussi propre qu'un morceau de charbon, le rat ayant aidé de ce côté-là et complètement épuisé. Indescriptible convient tout à fait.) Lady Une était en manque de cul ou quoi ??

Heero : …

Duo : Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire de rat ?? Quat-chan et Wuffy ont racontés qu'il y avait un rat dans ta cellule, que tu lui as fait signe de sortir et qu'il t'a obéis et qu'il vous a suivi jusqu'à la sortie, en foutant une trouille bleu aux soldats. Après, il paraît que vous vous êtes regardez deux secondes avec un air d'adieu, avant qu'il se barre.

Heero : Hn… Mon ami.

Duo : T'as fait ami-ami avec un rat ?? 00 T'arrives pas à nouer de relations sociales avec les humains, mais avec les rats, t'y arrives ??

Heero : Baka. Je suis resté… 3 semaines avec lui.

Duo : Ca doit nouer des liens, en effet… Mais avec un rat, tout de même.

Heero : Hn…

Duo remarqua l'air fatigué, prêt à se rendormir de Heero et laissa tomber cette histoire de rat. Pour l'instant.

Duo : Reposes-toi, Heero ! T'as vraiment une tête de déterré…

Heero : Omae o korosu… Hn…

Heero se rendormit aussitôt et Duo sourit en se disant, que s'il avait encore la force de le traiter de « baka » et de le menacer, il allait vite se remettre. Il alla prévenir les autres que Heero avait enfin rouvert les yeux, allait plutôt bien pour son état et lui avait dit que le rat était son ami. Ils avaient été rassurés par les deux premières nouvelles et la dernière nouvelle les avaient tous les 4 mis sur le cul.

TTT

Heero sentit quelqu'un lui caresser doucement les cheveux…

Quatre : Heero, réveilles-toi…

Heero : Hn…

Heero détourna la tête, du côté inverse à la voix. Il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller.

Quatre : S'il te plait, Heero… Aller, ouvre les yeux…

Heero : Hn !

La main quitta ses cheveux pour se poser sur son épaule et le secouer doucement.

Quatre : Heero, je te laisserais dormir après, mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu manges… Tu es dans un état de faiblesse avancée. Aller, réveilles-toi !

Manger ?? Le mot résonna dans sa tête et une odeur de nourriture, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée plutôt, vint lui chatouiller les narines. Son estomac répondit à ces signaux et Heero le suivi docilement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Quatre, son Quatre, avec un air inquiet mais heureux.

Heero : Manger…

Quatre : Oui, manger. Je vais t'aider à te redresser…

Il l'aida à s'asseoir et lui mit un plateau avec une assiette de purée dessus, sur les genoux. Malgré son manque de force et son estomac qui avait perdu l'habitude de manger, le Soldat Parfait (qui doit avoir des batteries d'énergie de secours quelque part) attrapa la fourchette vivement, en tremblant un peu, et dévora l'innocente purée, sous le sourire de Quatre. Une fois, l'assiette fini, Quatre regarda Heero, qui lançait un regard noir à l'assiette vide, avec un air contrarié et une moue boudeuse. (Kawai !!)

Quatre : Ca ne va pas, Heero ?

Heero : J'ai faim… Encore ! (Avec un air de gamin, il dit ça LOL)

Quatre : Je vais t'en chercher d'autre alors. Ne bouge pas…

Quatre reprit le plateau et fila à la cuisine, où les autres mangeaient aussi. Il remplit à nouveau l'assiette et se retourna vers les autres, qui le regardaient surpris.

Quatre : Ben, finalement, ça n'a pas été si difficile que ça de le faire manger !! Le plus dur à été le convaincre de se réveiller…

Duo : Bonne nouvelle ! Et il a encore faim ??

Quatre : Oui !!

Il remonta avec son plateau et Heero re-dévora l'assiette… Euh, son contenu, je veux dire. Il se r'appuya contre son oreiller, après avoir bu le verre de lait (parce que Heero, il a besoin de calcium !! …. '''''''' Oups, excusez mon délire…) qui attendait son tour sur le plateau.

Quatre : C'est bon ? T'as assez mangé ?

Heero : Oui, arigato…

Le blond enleva le plateau du lit et le posa par-terre. Heero se mit à hypnotiser la couverture, alors que Quatre sentait des sentiments étranges chez lui. Gêne, peur, tendresse, soulagement, amour ??, peur, doute…

Quatre : Ca ne va pas, Heero ?

Heero releva la tête et regarda Quatre. Gêne, peur, amour ??, PEUR…

Heero : Euh… Si ! Si, ça va.

Quatre : Je… je ne veux pas être… Indiscret mais… Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

Heero se remit à hypnotiser la couverture, en se triturant les mains dans tous les sens. PEUR, AMOUR, PEUR, doute, tristesse, GENE, PEUR, PEUR, PEUR, PANIQUE… (Quand c'est en majuscule, c'est que c'est des sentiments qui sont plus forts… Intéressant les sentiments de Heero, non ?)

Quatre : … Les sentiments ?

PANIQUE, résignation, doute, tristesse, AMOUR, résignation, colère, honte, PANIQUE…

Quatre : Heero, je sais que c'est indiscret et tu ne veux que je sente tes sentiments mais… Il ne faut pas avoir peur de les ressentir. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel…

HONTE, AMOUR, COLERE, PANIQUE… (Le petit Quatre a dit une phrase de trop !! Pratique l'empathie pour « communiquer » avec Heero. On interprète les sentiments par rapport à ce qui à été dit !)

Quatre : Il ne faut pas que tu es honte d'en avoir peur. Tout le monde a des problèmes pour quelque chose, tout le monde a des peurs. Laisses-moi t'aider, fais-moi confiance. Je ne te jugerais pas… Parfois, on n'arrive pas à se sortir seul de certaine chose. Tu as des faiblesses, c'est humain, tu es humain. Bien que ton entraînement avec J t'ai sûrement appris à ne faire confiance qu'à toi-même, à ne te débrouiller que par toi-même et surtout à ne laisser paraître aucune faiblesse, ni même de les accepter. Mais que J le veuille ou non, tu es humain et tu resteras humain. Fais-moi confiance. Laisses-moi t'aider, je sais que tu ressens. Si j'avais voulu me moquer de toi ou te rejeter, je l'aurais déjà fait… Tu ne crois pas ? Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Laisses-moi t'aider… Laisses-moi t'aimer. (Laisses-moi t'aimer… Y a une chanson qui s'appeler comme ça C'est BEAU ce qu'il dit… Et ce que j'écris… émue)

Surprise, AMOUR, confiance, doute, confiance, AMOUR, AMOUR, AMOUR, PAIX, CONFIANCE, SURPRISE, peur, CURIOSITE… Heero releva la tête et regarda Quatre.

Heero : Amour ?

Quatre : Oui…

Heero : C'est quoi l'amour ? (Oh la question !!)

TTT

_Tout reste à faire _

_Tout reste à faire_

TTT

Quatre regarda Heero, surpris et stupéfait. Heero ne sait pas ce que c'est que l'amour ?? Enfin, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça…

Heero continuait de regarder en attendant une réponse. Quatre se reprit…

Quatre : C'est difficile de définir l'amour. C'est quelque chose qui rend très heureux mais peut aussi rendre très malheureux. L'amour, c'est quand on veut être avec quelqu'un, qu'on est bien avec elle, qu'on veut la protéger, l'aider. C'est être inquiet quand elle est malade ou qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ou qu'on ne sait pas si elle va bien. C'est avoir peur de perdre cette personne, de ne pas arriver à imaginer de vivre sans elle. C'est être en manque de cette personne et être triste quand elle n'est pas avec vous. C'est être bien, très bien, sans vouloir autre chose qu'être à ces côtés, quand elle est là. C'est souffrir quand elle souffres, être triste quand elle est triste. Heureux quand elle est heureuse… C'est vouloir la comprendre et vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse… C'est… '''' Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le ressens, moi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Heero continua de regarder Quatre, pensif. AMOUR, JOIE, BONHEUR, PAIX, HEUREUX… Il sourit à Quatre et se jeta dans ses bras. « Finalement, les sentiments ont aussi des bons côté !! Mais faut les chercher TRES loin !''''' » (pensée de Heero !)

Heero : OUI !! Je t'aime, Quatre !! Ai shiteru !!

Quatre : Je t'aime aussi, Heero…

Quatre serra Heero dans ses bras, enfin heureux, lui aussi. Il s'éloigna de Heero et l'embrassa tendrement. (Ouhhhhhhhh)

Quatre : Tu devrais dormir, maintenant.

Heero : Oui… Mais tu restes ! (Air de gamin)

Quatre : Heero…

Heero : Reste avec moi… Onegai ! ( Air de gamin + chibi-eyes naturels Heero irrésistible)

Quatre : D'accord… Mais d'abord, je descend le plateau et dis aux autres que…

Heero : Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent… Que j'ai des sentiments, que je t'aime !! Je suis pas prêt à ce qu'ils le sachent…

Quatre : Je vais leur dire que… Je vais veiller sur toi, cette nuit. Ils ne trouveront rien de bizarre à ça.

Heero : Ok !

Quatre : Je me dépêche…

Il le fit se rallonger, l'embrassa et ramena le plateau à la cuisine où Trowa faisait la vaisselle, pendant que Duo essuyait en discutant. Wufei donnait à Trowa, avec une tête d'enterrement, il avait encore du essayer d'échapper à la corvée d' « onna », les couverts, assiettes ou autres choses sales.

Duo : Quat-chan !! Il a tout mangé ??

Quatre : Oui ! Si il continue à manger comme ça, il sera bientôt sur pied.

Duo : Bonne nouvelle ! On n'aura peut-être pas à lui donner de sédatif pour l'obliger à se reposer, cette fois-ci… S'il peut retrouver plus vite son pc chéri, ça le motivera.

Quatre : Ah oui, je prends ton tour, ce soir, Wufei.

Wufei : … Ah bon ? En quel honneur ?

Quatre : Parce que je m'inquiète !! Il est si maigre !! Il n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire !! Loin de là, même si c'est en bon chemin et que je sais qu'il est résistant, mais je veux être SUR qu'il ne risque pas de…

Les 3 pilotes, affolés, regardèrent Quatre passé en mode « Mère poule TRES inquiètes pour son petit poussin blessé » ou plutôt, coq, dans le cas présent, mais ça, ils ne le savent pas.

Wufei : Ca va, Winner !! J'ai compris !! Prend mon tour…

Quatre : Merci, Wufei !! J'y vais ! Ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! D'accord ??

Duo : Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Quat-chan ! C'est Heero qui est blessé, pas nous…

Quatre : Oui… Mais faites attention quand même !!

Duo : Oui, Quatre ! On va faire attention… Pas vrai, les gars ??

Duo leur lança un regard « Dépêchez-vous de répondre, vite !! ».

Trowa : Bien sûr.

Wufei : Entendu, Winner.

Quatre les regarda tous les 3 comme si ils allaient s'évanouir sur le champ et se calma, en souriant.

Quatre : D'accord. A demain !

Il posa le plateau sur la table et remonta dans la chambre. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Quatre est gentil, très gentil… Mais parfois, il s'inquiètes trop !!

Quatre : Me revoilà, Heero !!

Heero lui répondit par un petit sourire. Le pilote 04 alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et caressa à nouveau les cheveux du japonais euphorique. (Ahhhhhhhh L'AMOUUUUUUUUR !!)

Quatre : Maintenant, dors. Il faut que tu te reposes…

Heero attrapa la chemine de Quatre et le fit s'écrouler sur le lit à côté de lui, sur le dos, (Heero est sous la couverture et Quatre sur la couverture.) avant de mettre ses bras autour de son torse, de manière possessive et de nicher sa tête dans le cou du blond.

Quatre : Heero…

Heero : Hn !!

Vaincu par cette réponse protestataire et endormie, il n'essaya pas de se dégager et entoura le brun de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Heero et lui murmura « Dors bien, Heero… » à l'oreille. Celui-ci lui fit un timide mais tendre petit bisou dans le cou, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son Quatre.

TTT

Quelque part dans un trou a rat, c'est normal pour un rat, se nichait l'ami de Heero… Mais il n'était plus seul. Il avait trouvé une ravissante ratonne crème albinos, qui allait bientôt lui donner déjà une première portée de ratons. Des ratons qui rêveraient peut-être de se faire laveurs. Raton laveur ou laveur tout court et du moment que la chose à laver soit à la bonne dimension, car ce n'était que des rats… A commencer par leur père qui ressemblait à un bout de charbon sur patte ! N'est-ce pas le bonheur ? Des ratons, laveurs et des ratons laveurs…

OWARIIIIIIIII !!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ouuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh !! L'étit pas kawai, cette fin ?? OUUUUUUHHHHHH !! gaga

Heero : ... (content)

Quatre : ... (content)

Duo : ILS SONT MIGNONS !!

Wufei : … Oui, en effet.

Trowa : Hn.

Moi : Ils sont tous d'accord avec moi et ne me reproche rien, pour fois !! C'est cool !

Wufei : En parlant de reproches, onna… HUUUUMMMMPHHHHHH !! (bâillonné par un Heero euphorique)

Duo et Trowa : '''''''' Non, AUCUN reproches à te faire, cette fois-ci…

Heero : Review, onegai !!

Quatre : A plus !!


End file.
